Goodnight
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: [OS] Pensées d'Elena à la mort de Tseng.


**Auteur :** Alia Zanetsu  
**Type** : Deathfic. songfic  
**Résumé **: Les pensées d' Elena lors de la mort de Tseng  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de FF7 ne m'appartiennent pas, l'idée si, bien sûr, et.. voilà quoi. Si vous décidez de cotiser pour racheter Reno, je suis partante…. Goodnight est une chanson d'Evanescence, très courte, très jolie…  
**Remerciements **: Hironobu Sakagushi pour avoir créé les FF ?  
**Titre** : Goodnight

* * *

_Goodnight _

Elle retint un hurlement lorsqu'elle vit la scène. Il baignait dans son sang, la main crispée sur l'abdomen.  
Elle se précipita, lançant plusieurs soins… Tseng rouvrit les yeux, la fixant avec un air hébété.  
- Elena ? Je…  
La Turk lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres, et elle sentit son sourire sous son index.  
- Gardez vos forces… Tout va bien se passer, je vais appeler des secours…  
Elle sortit son PHS, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau…  
Tseng secoua doucement la tête, retenant une quinte de toux…  
- J'ai déjà essayé…  
La jeune femme eut un instant de panique, puis elle regarda le doux visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'agenouilla plus confortablement et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, caressant les longs cheveux bruns…  
- Reno et Rude vont bientôt arriver, on va vous sortir de là… murmura-t-elle doucement, comme pour s'en convaincre elle même.  
Tseng eut un faible sourire, et étrangement cela la rassura. S'il pouvait encore sourire, tout allait bien…  
- Elena… J'ai peur de mourir. Souffla-t-il, du ton de la conversation.  
- Calmez vous Tseng. Tout va bien se passer…  
Il semblait souffrir, et elle lança une nouvelle salve de soins, jusqu'à refermer partiellement la blessure.  
- Merci…  
Elle continuait à passer inlassablement ses doigts dans les cheveux fins qui étaient à sa portée, alors que le seul bruit était celui de la respiration hachée du wutaien.  
- Tseng ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Je… puis-je vous parler ?  
Il hocha légèrement la tête.  
- Je… Je voulais juste vous dire que depuis que nous travaillons ensemble, je n'ai cessé de vous admirer… Et peu à peu… comment dire ? Je vous aime, Tseng, je ne veux pas vous perdre…  
Il leva la main vers son visage, caressant sa joue douce. Il souriait tendrement, et elle se pencha.  
Le baiser avait un goût de sang, mais Elena n'y fit pas attention. Seul comptait le fait qu'elle embrasse Tseng, amoureusement sans pour autant brusquer le blessé, et qu'il réponde à son baiser, avec toute la force dont il était capable.  
Lorsqu'elle se releva, ses joues étaient légèrement rosies. Mais elle se figea d'étonnement, voyant des larmes perler au coin des yeux de son supérieur.  
Elle vint se caler contre un mur, l'installant au mieux entre ses jambes, la tête contre son épaule. Elle le prenait ainsi dans ses bras, le serrant juste assez pour ne pas lui faire mal.  
- Tout va bien se passer… murmura-t-elle, essuyant les larmes qui embrumaient le regard de Tseng.

_Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears_

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, et sourit. Elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes devant le visage du brun ; le plus inquiétant étaient ses yeux. Ses yeux sombres agrandis par la terreur, dont les larmes ne cessaient de s'échapper, silencieusement.  
- Demain… demain vous vous réveillerez à l'hôpital, et je serai à vos côtés. Alors s'il vous plait, ne paniquez pas… Alors maintenant, je crois que je vais vous endormir… vous vous sentirez mieux… d'accord ?

_Goodnight morning, I'll be here_

Il secoua négativement la tête, essayant de parler ; mais ses lèvres remuèrent dans le vide.  
Elena sourit.  
- Tseng… n'ayez pas peur… Je resterai à vos côtés… Alors arrêtez de pleurer…

_And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes_

- Bonne nuit, Tseng… Je vous aime. Souffla-t-elle, l'embrassant avant de l'endormir.  
La tête brune retomba sur le côté, et elle en essuya les larmes. Elle ne voulait pas que ses coéquipiers voient leur chef ainsi.

_Because we said goodnight,  
And not goodbye  
_

La respiration se fit de plus en plus calme, et Elena sentit qu'elle avait enfin le droit de pleurer. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues délicates, disparaissant dans le tissu bleu nuit de l'uniforme du Turk.  
Elle le serra encore, avant de le relâcher.  
Puis elle passa sa manche tâchée de sang sur son visage pâle, faisant disparaître à présent ses propres larmes.  
Se penchant sur le corps immobile, elle pressa encore ses lèvres contre celles de Tseng, ne sentant cette fois pas de réponse.  
- Bonne nuit…

_We said goodnight  
And not goodbye_

Fin

Notes: J'adore cette chanson! Je la trouve vraiment magnifique ! Bon, bien sûr, sinon je ne l'aurais pas utilisée, certes. En fait, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic sur cette chanson avant d'en décider les protagonistes. J'ai donc choisi ces deux personnages pour la simple raison que je trouvais leur situation bien adaptée à la chanson.  
Cependant, j'ai failli faire un Cloud Kadaj, qui je pense aurait été aussi percutant… Mais les sentiments de Cloud étant légèrement ambigüs vis à vis de son petit frère, j'ai préféré laisser ça de côté… et puis pour une fois, je fais une fic 100 hétéro !  
Bon, bien sûr, si vous vous sentez frustrés…… Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer que si Reno et Rude n'arrivent pas, c'est simplement parce qu'ils sont en train de faire des galipettes sur un quelconque autel ! (hein Sima ?)  
Bon, sur ce je vous laisse…  
Vous savez bien sûr où est le petit bouton qui fait plaisir à l'auteur (…) !


End file.
